


You make me a Believer.

by Mxtanoia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (Meaning people that existed back then will make appearances), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically the whole crew appears, F/F, Female Alexander Hamilton, Female Thomas Jefferson, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Own Interpretation of the Future, Rebellion, alternate title: Save the Pitiful Children, pain. this is going to be painful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: In a distant time, long after a violent rebellion, the city of Nous (formerly New York City) is split socially and economically between the parts of Politeia and Koinonia, creating a grave gap between citizens of both parts.Inbetween of that live two young women, one is determinded to make changes and create a free society.The other is a crucial persona to the highclass society of Koinonia, never faced any complications in her life, had everything handed on a golden plate since childhood.As both worlds collide, both women are faced with consequences that won't affect them alone.





	1. She walks the Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has their beginning, some of them don't necessarily offer a dry one.

Ragged fabric rubbed against her raw fingers as she hurdled herself a little bit more into her thickly padded leather jacket.

The night air was outrageously cold to the Brunette woman, it hadn't been this cold in ages, she noted as her hazel eyes scanned her surroundings. She felt like an alien in this part of the city. _Episteme_ , if she recalled correctly.

Episteme, part of the highclass boroughs of Kononia. The aura felt sterile, unpersonal and too precise for her own liking. The brunette woman preferred the rawness and excitement of her home just across the riverbank, _Houmilia_. The most populated part across the river and in the entire city of Nous.

 

Cautiously she observed her surroundings. Lanterns, shaped as gigantic ashlars that nearly fooled her into thinking that it was daytime due to their intense lightening. Above her towered skyscrapers in various shapes amongst that were ginormous cubes, pyramids and even spheres. While they came in all sizes and shapes, they lacked in diverse colours. The Brunette woman remembered how she and friends would sit at the riverbank and yell insults and taunts over to the guards stationed in Episteme. 

Observing the skyscrapers a little more, she noted here and there, a few burning lights , indicating, that the inhabitants of these apartments were still awake. Slowly tilting her head a little upwards, she caught a glimpse of the nightsky above her.

Every look upwards took her breath away. Though her eyesight was not the best, she was able to recreate a, to her mind, fascinating picture of it in her head.

The Brunette had been, and still was, amazed of pictures of outer space from the last century, even from the beginning of the Twenty-first century.  She had read enough books at the library in Houmilia to possess that knowledge. Old books about space, protocolling how humanity began to advance intergalactically from the end of the twentieth. 

She felt her heart swell in her chest. Swell from excitement and lust for adventure, ultimately, freedom. It was common for Koi's to go on frequent trips to space. The planet of Mars was already a popular vacation spot and the Moon was long colonized. How badly she wanted the privilege of travelling to space one day as well. The utmost priority however, was to riot back on earth. To fight for her basic rights, to gain them back before her ancestors had been stripped of them. 

That's what she was here for. Alexandra Hamilton was not here for sightseeing or a simple stroll, her visit to Episteme was marked as a scavenge for her people.

A mission to preserve their lives for a few more weeks, optimally, months.

Medical supplies were short in Houmilia, it was difficult to recieve treatment, even medication. 

It was unfair, really. Highclass hospitals in all of Kononia already used healing rays to treat several illnesses and wounds, unfortunately, these treatments hadn't been integrated to the south-side of the river as of yet.

The Brunette and her friends collectively came to the opinion, that it definitely would not happen in this century.

With a soft sigh, she pulled her attention back to reality. There was work to do and daydreaming would not finish the job for her. 

Alexandra Hamilton had a mission to complete and the Brunette would definitely not back down.

„ **You alright there, Shorty? You haven't said much in ages“** , a familiar voice buzzed in her ear. 

Bringing a finger up to the right side of her head, she softly pushed the small earbud back into her ear and hummed.

„I know, Knockout, I was just intrigued by how different it actually it is across from the river“, she replied, adressing her best friend since Childhood, John Laurens. Both grew up together in one apartment complex in Houmilia making them practically neighbours. Alexandra was more than grateful to have him, the young man had been by her side during the worst time of her life, had never stopped believing in her. 

„ **Shorty, you're not across the river to sightseeing, you know that, or do you want even more trouble with Washington?“,** her partner mocked her. Making her feign annoyance.

„Screw you and your ' _Shorty_ ', Laurens“, she mimicked his tone in her voice, „Washington said I have time until the sun rises, if I'm not mistaken, it's merely around one am, so I have plenty of time.“

„ **You still need to get into the warehouse and pick up everything, that ain't easy, considering, you haven't really done this before.“**

„Oh shut up, I can handle myself, Knockout“, the young woman defended herself and rolled her eyes a little. A low grumble rolled over her lips as she continued to walk by the riverside. 

„Anyway, Hercules said to walk straight after crossing the bridge to Episteme, right?“, she quickly changed the subject as she stroked a strand of chocolate brown hair out of her face.

„ **Yup, exactly.“** A satisfied hum escaped her, as she recieved the answer she had wanted.

Everything was going according to plan, it was going to be fine, she would get to that warehouse, sack in the amount she was supposed to bring and ultimately have finished her mission.

Though, was it really _that_  simple? Just stroll along the pier, look like a homeless person in contrast to the svelte and elegant Epistemians, somehow sneak into their warehouses with shipments from across the pond, sack in some stuff and get the profit?

A small, yet hugely irritating tinge of dread flared up in the pit of her stomach.

In an attempt to distract herself, she stared at the lightened windows again.

The Epistemians living there were oblivious to what was going on at this moment, just living their lives. Maybe she was oblivious too?

What if she was being watched right now?

What if she had a drone trained on her to give her a headshot at the most appropriate moment?

Then, as if John was able to sense her dread, he spoke up again: **„Lexi, you'll be okay, yeah? I'll shoot you a map of the warehouse, in a second.“**

„That's not the issue though“, she spoke, „I'm more concerned about getting caught by any Koi over here, you know, I don't look a fraction like them.“

 

„ **Lexi, listen for a minute, I wasn't done yet“** , she heard the serious tone of his voice through the speaker, **„You're good to go, keep up that pace and you'll have reached the warehouse in no time.“**

The Brunette didn't engage any further and instead took a closer look at the harbour now.

Harbour was an underestimatement, Pistis owned a _Harbour,_ that was but a fraction of this one. Pistis harbour was also surrounded by factories that seemed emmit steam and smoke almost day and night. This here, was a majestic and grand wharf. Gigantic ships were floating atop the ocean surface. It was probably ten times the size of the one in Pistis. 

Alexandra observed how soft waves curled along the ships and the pier, water glistening underneath the starry and twinkling sky.

It made Alexandra think, that Houmilia did not own something close to that, it was merely a dump for workers where the houses were almost built off shore. It was a shame, really, Alexandra would've sat down and watched the waves dance around under the glistening of the city and moon lights.

„ **Shorty“,** John alerted Alexandra again, **„You're getting carried away again; remember, walk along the pier, it's the sphere-shaped house right infront of you, with the big ass entrance for ships.“**

 

A dry chuckle ran her throat. „Of course, highly dependant from shippings from across“, Alexandra mocked, „Quite funny how Koi's always throw money at everything that will bring them pleasure, yet can't produce enough to keep all of Nous at acceptable health.“

„ **Yeah, true but** **Lexi, now's not the time to bash the upper class-“**

„John, darling, it's _always_ time to bash the upper class“, she cut in again, this time a little more forceful, already up to spit the next bash, ash she heard the firm noise of heels hitting the ground behind her. 

„I demand you to identify yourself, Miss“, a firm and stern voice spoke up to Alexandra.

The Brunette gasped a little, feeling the shock like a punch to the shouder. Ultimately, she should have expected this. It really would have been foolishly easy. After a brief moment of digestion, she clicked her tounge and whipped around almost fluidly.

„ **Oh shit** “, John let out a low whistle in her ear. Said comment making her snap at him in her thoughts with something along the lines of, „A 'shit' is definitely not going to help me out of this situation, _John Laurens_.“

 

Nonetheless, she had to at least act non-suspicious so she decided a confident and cocky grin should be gracing her lips. She quickly examined the woman infront of her. Taller, broad shoulders, blonde hair that she kept in a high bun and a muscular build. It almost made herself feel pitiful and helpless to be having such an opponent with her scrappy onehundred-and-sixty-five centimeter frame.

Her cold green eyes were trained on the younger and smaller woman infront of her. Alexandra felt herself shuddering under her stare, but she knew better, to keep cool and not show any weakness.

„I am still waiting for you to identify yourself“, she reminded Alexandra, with much more pressure this time, her left hand was trained on the gun at her waistbelt.

Alexandra's smile turned sheepishly. „I got lost?“, she explained, a feigned innocent tone in her voice, albeit not very convincing. Which didn't seem to make the woman any happier.

 

„You'd better give me a good explanation on why you're here and not back in a factory in Pistis – or _where ever_ you are from, kid.“

„I got lost!“, she exclaimed and dramatically threw her hands in the air, which turned out to be a less than smart move. Now, the Blonde had her at gunpoint.

She stared right into the square-shaped muzzle. 

_Is this how I die?_

_Is this where it gets me?_

Panic and fear clawed at her back like a lion preparing to take down it's prey.

„Now, again, why are you here?“, she repeated, standing right infront of the Brunette woman.

She felt her cold, green eyes still trained on her, making shivers shoot down her spine but she had to stay calm. Alexandra knew, every movement of hers was observed by the guard, every little mistake or wrong word could have her sprawled across the floor and dead. Tread with caution,  _for once_ , she warned herself.

 

„ **Lexi? Is everything alrigh-“** , as John spoke up, a chain reaction of events was triggered.

The Blonde woman squinted her eyes, hissed something Alexandra could not comprehend, let her spare hand fly to the side of Alexandra's head, ripped out the earbud and finally, destroyed it. 

The Brunette, unable to react this quickly, yelped in surprise, shoved the Blonde woman and staggered away. Her opponents eyes glued on her, naked spite and a taunting smile decorating her features. She hadn't been moved by an inch.

„ _Little traitor shit_ all alone in, Koinonia.“ She pointed her gun right at Alexandra's heart. The sight of the weapon so close to her chest, made her gulp and her heart actually skipped a beat.  Nervously she rubbed her fingertips over her gloves. Her last resort. If this failed, then death would become very much reality to her. She would die and end up as yet another gossip case of Nous.

Alexandra Hamilton did not want to end like that.

 

„I'm neither a traitor, _or_ a shit _or_ little“, she replied to the guard's statement in a cool manner and glared right back at her, the Brunette was good at keeping eyecontact. She felt that this woman didn't take her seriously but surely, the guard would be shown, what she was really made of.

„My, my, what a mouth we have“, the guard mocked, „Originally I figured to only give you a night in the cell, but it seems like you _just_  beg to be shot on the spot.“

All of a sudden, Alexandra felt it - _finally_. The electrifying and enegizing feeling, the spark she had waited for. If it weren't for the situation she found herself in, she would have kissed John on the spot.

„Yup, my mouth isn't the only thing I have“, she spoke up and winked slightly at the guard as she pulled out her hands out of the pockets of her jacket.

Slowly she opened her right palm. Small lightenings jolted and zapped between her fingertips, ready to be thrown or directed at somebody.

 

The cocky smirk appeared on Alexandra's face once again, albeit a little bit disappointed, as the Blonde woman didn't seem fazed by her weapon of choice.

„Enough is enough“, her thunderous voice cut through their shared silence as she charged her shot at the Brunette and Alexandra's immediate response followed.  Immediately Alexandra let her wrists flicker. " _Remember what John taught you_ ", she reminded herself, " _Put your all into every attack to create powerful blows, then the fight will be over as fast as you can blink._ "

Their attacks aimed at each other collided with a loud bang. The blast making the Brunette stagger backwards and creating a thick and non-transparent cloud of gray smoke. Alexandra made a mental note once again, to thank John for saving her life once again, when they reunited.

The Euphoria of her evaded attack wore off soon enough, going to the warehouse was off the table now. She had definitely caused enough turmoil and attention, which she wouldn't mind normally, but in her current situation, she found herself uncomfortably deep in enemy territory.

 

„All the way back, all the way back until you get over the bridge“, she repeated over and over in her head like a mantra, as she sprinted past the guard and back to her freedom. In Houmilia she would be better at navigating, she would know all the hiding spots, she would know how to fool her chaser.

She wouldn't be as exposed to death, as she was at the moment.

 

Alexandra felt a little lucky, she appeared to be having an advantage over the guard. The Brunette was running faster and that realization made her grin smugly. Soon, she reached the small flight of stairs again,

 _Vulnerable! It makes you vulnerable!_ , she could slap herself.

Now, she had clearly lost the small advantage she had in the beginning and she could feel the other woman come closer.

Fear and determination arose inside her, laced themselves together to a feeling, the Brunette could not quite describe.

Alexandra was afraid of dying, dying in a stupid way that would just make her another casualty, another statistic for the high horses of André, Arnold and the King to amuse themselves over.

Putting these things into consideration, she felt her determination take over.

She wanted to be one of the people to show them, what kind of fire they were trying to douse. What kind of blazing and destructive fire they had coming.

 

Her glance went straight to the path infront of her. At last, she was able to see that she had nearly made it to the bridge. Almost, success was so close, yet further away than ever.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain jerked through her whole body, made her shout in pain, caused her to tumble. A loud curse underlined the situation, it seemed like, the guard's shot had just missed her. Oh wasn't she lucky today? With her best luck, she'd only been grazed by the lazer and not shot completely. Nonetheless, the pain was more present than ever and the fabric of her jeans rubbed relentlessly against her already sensitive skin. The Brunette held her breath, as she felt herself stumble, almost fall to the side and completely miss the rim of the pier. Alexandra was still certain that she was able to keep her balance. She had to, just a few more meters and maybe she could even get help.

Much to her dismay, the guard had decided to aim another lazer at her, forcing her to literally throw herself out of the way. Alexandra gasped as she realized what was about to happen, as it happened. She had been close enough to the edge, to be falling over the rim of the pier now, into the icy cold waves. Shock immediately jolted through her body as she hit the water, plunging in deeply, as she was completely engulfed by the water. All air was suddenly pressed out of her lungs, her mind began to feel hazy and soon enough, her conciousness slipped away from her.

Back on land, the guard glared down at the spot in the water where the young woman had just fallen in. Still having her eyes trained on the calming waves, she contemplated shooting another lazer. Ultimately, she decided against it. It would be a use of ressources, judging by the fact, that the woman hadn't come back to the surface, she was probably unconcious, so the rebel would probably do the job on her own by drowning. Just as she was about to turn around and send a report to her associates, the guard her a familiar zapping behind her and in the blink of an eye, she limply hit the ground as well, blood slowly running along the gouches of the ground.

"Nobody needs to know", a deeper voice commented, speaking to no one in particular. Chucking the gun into the water, the person turned around and left their victim to bleed. Their job here was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen, anyone that doesn't prefer either of those terms.  
> Thank you for making it this far, I'm honestly thankful for that, for you reading the first chapter of this story.  
> Some insider information on this chapter.  
> \- Alexandra -> Alexander (Thomas' name is yet to be revealed ~)  
> \- John and Alexandra have been friends since childhood and they only refer to each other in their formal names in serious situations, usually, they pick loving (and mocking) pet names for one and another.  
> \- The guard is an OC of mine actually, but I decided to kill her off, it is detrimental to the plot, trust me.  
> \- Also, some credits to akikosato for mutually agreeing with me on "Believer" by Imagine Dragons being a Jamilton song, shoutout to that rad fella.
> 
> Anyway, I will update weekly or bi-weekly, weekly is the goal though. Allthough, I have to announce that next week will be difficult to update as I am on a field trip.  
> I already dwindle around some ideas for the next chapter, well, we'll see.  
> Well then, until next chapter.
> 
> \- Freddie


	2. On Top Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best you can do is to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for; Description of a wound? nothing severe but still enough to maybe make feel someone icky.

„ _Good Morning Tamara, it is eight-thirthy in the morning, your alarm has been set to this time.“_

A hollow and ringing voice made the woman stirr underneath her fortress of sheets.

„ _Last night, you had eight hours of sleep on the dot, an optimal amount for adults of your age“_ , the voice continued. Tamara groaned annoyedly and propped her hands into the matress, then slowly opened her eyes and let them gaze through the room. Her brown eyes stopped on the patch of light on the wall at the other side of the room. „Must be sunny outside, today“, she mused to herself as the robot continued.

„ _Brief News, the weather is mild and sunny until midday, light clothing can be worn today, Tamara.“_

The Brunette got up and waltzed up to her full-body mirror. A sleepy smirk made its way onto her features, as she saw herself in the reflection. A truly gorgeous woman.

 

„ _The King, Mr. Arnold and Mr. Andre will be discussing about their plans to fight the remains of the rebellion and will begin to establish their terms for a negotiation.“_

The Brunette lazily observed her features. In her opinion, she didn't look too bad. Surely, she had some tangling to do today,

„ _Finally, the corpse of a guard has been found by the bridge to Houmilia, near the Harbourfront.“_

That information caught her interest, since it had been quite some time that the rebels acted like that.

Tamara reached out to a dark, silky robe and slipped into it. Right after that, she softly clapped, making the curtains open themselves and flood the room with light.

„Shutdown“, she commanded. What followed was a soft and slow tune that shut down the Intelligent Assistent. A satisfied hum escaped the black haired woman.

 

Tamara streched a little and a content groan escaped her lips, now it was time for her to get ready.

She was a person that preferred to always look and most importantly, feel her best and it was a fortune, that it didn't take her that long, to get ready in the morning. Having the same morning routine certainly helped her with time management.

At sharp nine AM she was finished up and on her way to the kitchen, to retrieve the breakfast from the fridge that she had prepared herself last evening. A vintage smoothie recipe and a cold brew coffee with a lot of creamer and sweetner. Tamara

Suddenly, she felt a buzzing at her wrist. Looking down, to the watch, she was informed that her dear friend James Madison wanted to talk to her.

How could she decline? Softly swiping over the screen of the watch, a holographic image of the man appeared.

 

„ _Good Morning Tamara“_ , he took the opportunity to greet her first, his voice speaking in a neutral tone, he looked straight at her, groomed and ready as well to take on the day.

„Mornin' Jemmy“, she hummed as she took a sip of her smoothie and made her way to the exit of her apartment.

„Andre and Arnold requested the both of us to be meeting up immediately, you needn't go to your office first, alright?“

„Got it“, she replied shortly and slipped into her black pumps, another sip of her Smoothie followed. Afterwards she put the bottle on a shelf, to slip into her cream coloured robe.

„Had some good rest, after the appointment in Hypiresia's hospital? Afterall, you've been dreading it for months beforehand.“ As she grabbed the container again and headed out of her home, she recieved a response from her friend. His voice sounded strained and worn out, as if the visit had put him in an unpleasant situation.

„ _Do not remind me. Two doctors got into a fight infront of me, much to the dismay of Dr. Schuyler.“_

„No restraint from fighting infront of officials, don't they? Hypiresians are difficult.“

„ _Indeed, they are.“_

 

 

Silence waged between the two as Tamara stepped out of her apartment building, still taking small sips of her beverage. The weather forecast had been sharp on point as always,

„You heard about the murder of the guard as well, no?“, the black haired woman inquired as she made her way to the train station near her apartment complex.

„I did“, was her friend's reply, „Though recent sources tell that the death isn't to be accounted to the rebels.“

„How so?“, her interest was seriously perked by now, finally, she had finished off the smoothe as well and placed the empty container in her bag.

„Autopsy scans revealed that the woman hadn't been struck by lazers that are usual for rebels.“

„But tell me why one of ours would kill a member of _our_ security?“

She was met with silence once again, as she entered the train.

 

 

When Alexandra Hamilton opened her eyes, she was halfway covered with sheets and dressed in a thin robe. She stared at the bare ceiling, breathing loudly and heavily. Her gaze went down as she sat up, one leg was covered with the blanket, the other was bare, red and swollen.

„For Fuck's Sake, Alexandra“, a young, freckled man was standing in the doorframe to the room, carrying a glass of water.

„John-“, the Brunette's head snapped to the source of the voice, she was already up to leave the bed and shuffle towards John but he was faster.

„No! You're sitting the fuck down, Lexi“, he commanded her, making the Brunette grumble.

 

„You can't be serious with wanting to get up already again“, he continued as he made his way over to her bed and sat down on a space on the matress besides her, „I was lucky to pull you out of the water on time! You hear me? You were goddamn lucky I was around the river at that time!“

„Well sorry Mr. Laurens, I got discovered and had to somehow save my sweet ass!“, she spat back, a little insulted now. „Just because I got shot and nearly drowned doesn't mean I need you to baby me now!“ Alexandra gave him a lightly offended glare. „It's not as bad as you make it out to be, John.“

The young man sighed in annoyance and sat down the glass on the nightstand besides the bed.

„I'm not babying you, Lexi“, he began, as she wanted to cut in and argue, he raised his voice, „ _You_ nearly died yesterday, do you think that I, your best friend, would let you drown? Bleed out?“

Still, the Brunette kept her view, mumbling something along the lines of 'did I die though'. Both kept their eyes trained on each other, as they heard a soft knock in the doorframe.

 

A woman with a gentle expression on her face stood in the opening. „Eliza“, both exclaimed in unisono as they took notice of her presence and turned to the person.

The lady, namely, Elizabeth Schuyler stepped in.

„Good Morning, John, Alexandra“, she spoke and swiftly walked towards the bed, „I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier, my superior kept me busy, then I faced some trouble on the way from Hypiresia to here. I would have been here an hour ago.“

„Don't worry, Shorty over here just woke up anyway“, John explained and flickered dismissively with his wrist. The other woman smiled softly at the grumpy Brunette.

„Alexandra? How do you feel?“, she questioned softly, as she leaned down to the Brunette.

The only thing she recieved was shrug. „As long as I don't look at _or_ move my leg, I'm okay.“

Eliza sighed softly and sat down the grey shoulder bag she had been carrying.

Afterwards she took a hairtie out of the pockets of her working pants and put her hair up in a loose bun.

 

„I'll have a look at it, okay?“, she declared and retrieved a pack of elastic gloves, that she slipped over her hands.

„Be careful“, the Brunette warned as the nurse took John's place and examined her wound.

After a short time, Eliza looked up to Alexandra through her thick, black lashes and smiled encouragingly.

„You're lucky, Alexandra“, she began and carefully ran her finger along the wound, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

„You were only grazed by the bullet. There has been no impact at all. Though ...“ Her words trailed into nothingness as she examined the wound.

 

The gash wasn't deep, yet it was rooted enough to leave an indent in Alexandra's calve, which would probably leave a scar behind.

Her whole calve was swollen and the area around the injury had taken an angry red colour.

Scab had already started to form at the wound and it had turned a darker, rusty colour, missing the bright red of the blood.

„Did you do anything last night? Were there any more complications?“, she turned to John now, who had been silent all the time.

„Well, aside from the fact I pulled her completely soaked and unconcious out of the water, I disinfected the wound, cleaned it and put a bandage on, which I took off when she was sleeping this morning to check.“

„Alright“, Eliza hummed softly, then raised her voice again, „Can you get me the paste in the red tube?“

 

When John found the dark red tube in the bag, the Brunette immediately crossed her arms defensively.

„What are you going to do with that paste?“, Alexandra questioned immediately, making the other Brunette chuckle.

„Nothing to harm you, infact, this paste is aiding your recovery and numbs the pain, so you can be walking very soon again. As no muscle tissue or bone structure has been struck, I'm sure you'll be able to do so by tomorrow.“

Letting John open the container for her and obviously squeezed some of the paste onto her gloves and finally she applied the red cream to the injury.

Alexandra whined and gripped onto the bedsheets. A sharp pain shot through her whole body and the woman was left under the impression, that her leg was being set on fire.

 

„I know it hurts, I'm sorry, Alexandra but this will help.“

The Brunette squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the pain, the fear that overcame her. She never really liked those government created remedies.

„Well, don't mind me talking then“, she declared and continued without a warning or taking a breath, „Episteme is a really beautiful borough actually. Everything is clean, it might look pretty sterile and heartless at first sight, yet I think that's intrigueing. The architects really outdid themselves, nearly every building has a different size and shape, nonetheless I prefer Houmilia, it's way more homely and diverse, due to you know, all the influences from older cultures, Irish, Italian, Hispanic---“

 

She stopped, swallowed and afterwards, her eyes cracked open again. The pain had worn off.

Eliza flashed her a warm smile and Alexandra felt her stomach slightly drop.

The Nurse had always held a special part in her heart, in all those years she had known the Brunette, Alexandra definitely had harboured more than just platonic feelings for her, she'd be lying if she said differently.

Eliza was gorgeous from both the in- and outside and had an incredible amount of courage in her heart. While she didn't directly oppose the government, Eliza definitely did something forbidden. A recent law had restricted the transport of medical supplies to Politeia and allowed only officials to hand them out.

„This will do“, Eliza commented and took off her gloves. „Dr. Madison developed this paste, it creates artificial skin and covers up the injury and aids with the recovery.“

John let out a low whistle. „That's neat“, he commented.

„I figured you'd be interested in it, John“, Eliza replied and smiled at Alexandra, „How is the developement of these, ah, what were they na-“

John cut in, „You meant the gloves I made for Lexi? The ones that can store electric energy that can be used for self defense? I need to fix them, their energy was completely drained yesterday, they took quite the damage and as expected, they aren't waterproof either.“

A scoff from Alexandra. „Sorry, okay?“ John shifted around and shook his head. „I mean, I expected them to last longer but I can understand since your safety was at stake here.“

 

„Wait, a question“; Alexandra raised her voice, „Scratch that, a few questions.“

„Go ahead“, the freckled man encouraged.

„What happened after I passed out?“

 

„Well, it has been all over the news today“, Eliza responded for John, „Someone shot the guard from behind, nobody knows if the culprit is from Politeia or Koinonia, I’m worried they’ll blame you either way and more restrictive laws will be enforced. The situation was already tense to begin with…“

 

„Good Morning, Mrs. Schuyler, Mr Laurens“, another man stepped into the bare room. The three immediately turned their heads to the man. It was George Washington himself.

„And lastly, Mrs. Hamilton.“ The brunette complained under her breath about always being acknowledged at the end. „I assume you all have been brought up to the most recent update of the situation, yes?“

„We just told Alexandra“, John spoke up, recieving an agreeing nod from Eliza.

„Good“, the man acknowledged their effort, „Now, Elizabeth, I have an order, I want you to take in Alexandra at your place to work as a spy, since last night clearly showed that she shouldn’t be placed in scavenging and raiding missions.“

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long because I was dissatisfied and demotivated, weeeellllppp.  
> Random Side Info:
> 
> \- Thomas -> Tamara  
> that's kinda it, I'll return and add more when more comes to my mind.  
> Until then, see you guys~
> 
> \- Freddie


End file.
